GameboyLuke 2
Info: GameboyLuke 2 is an American animated sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series centers on the Griffins, a family consisting of parents Peter and Lois; their children, Meg, Chris, and Stewie; and their anthropomorphic pet dog, Brian. The show is set in the fictional city of Quahog, Rhode Island, and exhibits much of its humor in the form of metafictional cutaway gags that often lampoon American culture. The family was conceived by MacFarlane after developing two animated films, The Life of Larry and Larry & Steve. MacFarlane redesigned the films' protagonist, Larry, and his dog, Steve, and renamed them Peter and Brian, respectively. MacFarlane pitched a seven-minute pilot to Fox in 1998, and the show was greenlit and began production. Shortly after the third season of Family Guy had aired in 2002, Fox canceled the series with one episode left unaired. Adult Swim aired that episode in 2003, finishing the series' original run. However, favorable DVD sales and high ratings for syndicated reruns on Adult Swim convinced the network to renew the show in 2004 for a fourth season, which began airing on May 1, 2005. Since its debut on January 31, 1999, 302 episodes of Family Guy have been broadcast. Its sixteenth season began on October 1, 2017. Family Guy has been nominated for 12 Primetime Emmy Awards and 11 Annie Awards, and has won three of each. In 2009, it was nominated for an Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Comedy Series, the first time an animated series was nominated for the award since The Flintstones in 1961. Family Guy has also received criticism, including unfavorable comparisons to The Simpsons. Many tie-in media have been released, including Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, a straight-to-DVD special released in 2005; Family Guy: Live in Vegas, a soundtrack-DVD combo released in 2005, featuring music from the show as well as original music created by MacFarlane and Walter Murphy; a video game and pinball machine, released in 2006 and 2007, respectively; since 2005, six books published by Harper Adult based on the Family Guy universe; and Laugh It Up, Fuzzball: The Family Guy Trilogy (2010), a series of parodies of the original Star Wars trilogy. In 2008, MacFarlane confirmed that the cast was interested in producing a feature film and that he was working on a story for a film adaptation. A spin-off series, The Cleveland Show, featuring Cleveland Brown, aired from September 27, 2009, to May 19, 2013. "The Simpsons Guy", a crossover episode with The Simpsons, aired on September 28, 2014.2 Family Guy is a joint production by Fuzzy Door Productions and 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television.3 In 2013, TV Guide ranked Family Guy the ninth Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time.4 In May 2017, Fox renewed the series for a sixteenth season, which premiered on October 1, 2017.5 About: GameboyLuke 2 does not have any friends outside of youtube. He wants to move in with HoodlumScrafty 2 2 seeing as they both have a strong hatred for Verlisify 2. GameboyLuke 2 has stated multiple times that he will sue Nintendo if they make remakes of pokemon diamond, pearl, and platinum. He is a dirty man with a picture of all his fans in his room where he stares at them while going to “sleep”. Facts: *NOBODY WANT TO SEE US TOGETHER. *He has a TheKingNappy body pillow hidden in every video. *Said body pillow has many permanent stains on it *Those stains can’t be explained.... Trivia: * He has never won a nuzlocke on his channel * He is a '''very '''proud homosexual * He is madly in love with Hoodlum Scrafty 2 * He has never apologized for the pranks he has pulled. * He Said his dad was “Indeed thicc” * He once took a selfie with Rick Sanchez * His favorite pokemon is Sunkurn * He hates Rotom and Lucario * He has never met GamecubeFluke despite popular beliefs that they are the same person * He has never played any Pokémon game in his life * He is a four armed computer with a virus * He likes to sleep in a sink in new hampsure * There is proven facts that he is a 7-eleven conisuer * He drinks his own unamed body fluids * His favorite anime is The Nutshack * His mascot pokemon is Slowpoke * He has a third eye in the belly * Probably has a tight vagene Category:Poketuber Category:Poketubers Category:Anti-Trump Poketubers Category:Poketubers that have done it more than once with their best friend